My family
by Moises781
Summary: When a little racer can't move on from the past, felix helps her look into the future.


**_Hello guys! this is just a short little idea i had for awhile, Felix didn't have much screentime during the sequel, which was okay to me! but, i know many fans love him, and i'm a sucker for family fics so i bring you this! i hope you enjoy it ^^_**

 _It was a peaceful night on the Fix It household. The Fix It's had already sent the little racers to bed, as always taffyta had been the last one to go, mumbling about how it wasn't fair that they had to sleep at 9. But a stern look from the sergeant had quickly stopped further complaining_

 _Now. There was just the adults alone on their beds, a certain handyman sighing contently as he laid down. Sheets slowly moving upwards and embracing them both._

"Jiminy jaminy..:" _he sighed, looking out at the window as he pondered everything that happened the last few weeks. How did he go from being a simple good guy to marrying a sergeant with high definition and adopting 14 sugary children?_

 _He was so lucky._

"Fix It…" _the muttering at his left interrupted his thoughts. And as felix stared. He noticed that the cy-bug killer was having some sort of conversation out loud._

 _'perhaps a bad dream' he concluded. It wasn't uncommon for Tamora to have flashbacks about her past. But the nightmares where becoming more sparse, which the repairman was glad about, it meant they were taking the right steps to make their lives better._

"Goodnight, Tammy. " _And thus felix pecked her cheek, settling down once more, ready for sleep to come._

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 _Felix jumped._

 _What, in the DUCKS was going on?!_

 _Showcasing the jumping skills only he possessed. the good guy quickly scurried down the corridors. Looking around to find out who was making that noise,_

 _His heart went to his throat when he heard it again. This time much louder._

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A—AHHHHHHH!"**

 _It was one of the kids! but wasn't everyone sleeping?!_

 _Narrowing his eyes and gripping his hammer, Felix stormed towards the room where he finally found out the noises came from. He gently opened it and looked around. Ready to chase any monsters under the bed away._

 _All he found was candlehead._

"Sweetie?!" _Felix ran to her as fast as he could, she had stopped crying the moment he came in, he sat down at her bed and looked down at her._

 _Candlehead was wiping her eyes,_ "m-mister felix!" _she hiccuped once before burying her face in felix's shoulder_ "I miss Vanellope!"

 _Of course, now it made sense._

 _Candlehead had been the most troubled over Vanellope's departure, over the past six years she'd clung to the little president like glue. Always following her everywhere she could._

 _She stil felt guilty,_

 _And It was in her childlike nature to do so, she had blamed herself for everything she and her friends had done to Vanellope more than anyone, more than taffyta herself, because she knew she always followed everyone's orders, she was always the klutz, and she had always felt nothing of what they were doing was right, but had never said a single thing about it,_

 _Felix knew this, over the last few weeks he'd gotten to know all of his new kids and how they behaved. And while the other's had accepted Vanellope was going to live far away from them, Candlehead had always ran away. And he'd never know why. Up until now._

"Sweetie, Look at me, Shhh…" _as he laid a hand on the crying girl's head, and gently forced it to look up at his big blue eyes he spoke, in the gentlest and softest voice he could._

"Vanellope doesn't hate you, okay? Neither is she leaving forever, I know she'll come visit my buddy Ralph in less than a month, how about we go see her together?"

 _The crying stopped._

"THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

 _Felix cringed as the wind was taken out of him by the sheer force of the little girl's hug, as soon as he recovered however, he was quick to return the embrace. "N-no problem! Now, off to sleep you go!" he let her go and attempted to make a serious face, much like tammy would do when telling them to sleep, which made candlehead giggle and lie down again._

 _She closed her eyes, face down against the pillow and hands at her sides as little sleeping noises were heard._

 _As soon as felix knew she was sleeping. He gently closed the door and went back to his room. Noticing how tammy had not even woken up from the commotion, he slipped into the bed they both shared and wandered into the land of dreams._

 _Yes, life was very different now, but as long as they were all together.._

 _Everything was going to be alright._


End file.
